1. Field
Embodiments relate to a galley insert, such as an oven for heating food, and more specifically to a hanging galley insert with a stowable door and a vehicle galley including a hanging galley insert.
2. Related Art
There are prior ovens for use in a galley of a vehicle, for instance, an aircraft. These ovens normally stand on a galley work deck in a separate compartment or cavity. Typically, the bottom and lower back of the ovens are mounted to the galley work deck to secure the ovens to the galley. The doors of the ovens open outward and protrude into the galley workspace when users are attempting to place food into or retrieve food from the ovens. As a result, users operating the prior ovens incur significant risk of being burned by the protruding hot oven doors.
Prior ovens that stand in a separate galley compartment can be very cumbersome for several reasons. Galleys typically are partially enclosed and have limited work areas available. The prior ovens occupy valuable space in the galley work area and on the galley work deck, which reduces the amount of space available on the galley work deck and in the galley work area for other uses. In addition, the separate compartments or cabinets used to house the ovens add additional weight to the galley structure.